


Under a sea of flashing lights

by Demon_Calcifer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altea is a night club run by Allura, Dancing, Drinking, Eventual Smut, Grinding, Keith and Lance are bartenders, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Keith part times at a bakery, Kissing, Lance co owns a small cafe with Hunk, M/M, Pidge and Matt own a tech store in the plaza, Pidge doesn't care about gender, Shallura if you squint, Shiro is a bouncer, Shiro is a small time mechanic, Slow Build, Voltron plaza, keith is gay, klance, lance is bi, night club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Calcifer/pseuds/Demon_Calcifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night club AU, Keith and Lance have a small rivalry but its about drink mixing. On opening night drunk off dancing what will Lance do when he sees Keith leaning on the wall all by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opening Night is always full of surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I went back and edited everything is had written so it didn't look like I was writing it the 2am (which I was) so I hope I caught all the grammar and spelling errors but please tell me if you find any.

Lance had just brought in the last box for Pidge when he tripped over some wires.<br />  
“Lance watch it I don’t have time to rewire everything!” </p>

<p>“Well then don’t leave wires where I could trip over them.” Pidge fixed him a glare through the wires under her booth but continued deftly. </p>

<p>“Just put the box down so you can go clean the bar before Allura yells at you.” Lance obliged but stood crossing his arms.</p>

<p>“I already cleaned it.” </p>

<p>“Well clean it again, we don’t want our opening night to be a failure because you cant clean for shit.” Lance’s jaw dropped and Pidge just contiuned to hook up her equipment. Grumbling Lance left the DJ stage and stomped into the bar to clean the glasses again. </p>

<p>“Alright everyone,” Allura’s voice carried across the large dance floor. “You are all doing a great job and I think that we will be ready to open in less than an hour.” At that moment Keith appeared from the stairs to the lounge broom in hand.</p>

<p>“Allura the VIP room is all clean and Coran asked me to tell you he needs more spiced rum.”</p>

<p>“Alright Keith thank you.” Allura took a good look around and her chest puffed proudly for a breif instant. “Keith could you help Lance run the bar tonight? I would really feel more at ease if there were two people on drinks.” Keith just nodded and started wiping tables. “And Pidge are you almost done, the lights for the floor still need to be set up.”</p>

<p>“Already taken care of.” A sandy blond head popped up from behind the dj booth. “And I’ll only be a few more minutes so I’ll take Coran the rum when I’m finished here.” Then as abruptly as she appeared she disappeared. </p>

<p>“Thank you Pidge. Lance could you call Hunk and ask him how the promoting is going?” Lance winked at her.</p>

<p>“Anything for you princess.” Allura just rolled her eyes, Lance was a huge flirt but harmless enough.</p>

<p>“Seen Shiro around?” It was Keith who answered.</p>

<p>“Yeah I saw him go into the back to do inventory.” </p>

<p>“Good news,” Lance’s voice cut through the end of Keith’s sentence. “Just talked to Hunk and he says he’s convinced at least fifty people to show up. So who knows how many cute girls are goin’ to show up!” Everyone collectively rolled their eyes and Pidge threw a small wrench and was rewarded with an “Ow fucking Pidge” which everyone promptly ignored. </p>

<p>Fast Forward to nearly an hour later and everyone was dressed in their uniformed vests. Allura had ordered each person a different color but all had a stylized “A” that marked them as Altea employees.</p>

<p>“Why do these have to be so form fitting Allura?” Pidge was complaining for the tenth time since they changed. </p>

<p>“You can’t always were baggy clothes Pidge people mistake you as a guy all the time.” Lance offered.</p>

<p>“Like I care how people see me Lance, it doesn’t matter if I’m a girl or not.” </p>

<p>“Well I think you look good Pidge.” Hunk offered up quietly. </p>

<p>“Thank you Hunk.”</p>

<p>“Alright alright enough.” Allura broke up the glares. “I am about to go outside and let in the people so everyone in your places. Chop chop.” Lance and Keith stood behind the prepped bar while Shiro took his place by the front door, Hunk went into the kitchen, Coran to the VIP lounge and Pidge went to her DJ booth to start the music. Then, standing tall, Allura went to meet the public with the brightest smile she could muster.</p>

<p>“Welcome distinguished guests of Voltron Plaza, I would like to welcome you to the grand opening of Altea! Please won’t you all come in and enjoy this night with us!” Then all hell broke loose. The bar was swamped with people ordering twenty drinks at a time and Lance and Keith could barely keep up. Hunk was piling food in the window that Allura was tripping over herself to run and Shiro had a few underage kids who threw a scene when they were turned down. The only one who wasn’t breaking a sweat was Pidge whose whole job was to keep people dancing and dance they did that the whole dancefloor was packed tighter than a can of sardines, or so said the sandy blond. </p>

<p>Coran, who closed the lounge early, started to help by running food. </p>

<p>“Alright team we are doing very well.” He brushed out his mustache after Hunk had closed the kitchen a little after 1am. </p>

<p>“Yeah except you had it easy.” Lance pouted as he poured a glass of water for a dude at the end of the bar. </p>

<p>“Well at least you can call for las drinks soon it's almost two.” Lance slumped over the bar top and pushed up his sleeves. It had gotten so hot under his black shirt with all of the moving bodies at Lance wanted to stuff himself in the walk-in freezer. And then Allura came by.</p>

<p>“You guys did great tonight I am very impressed with all of you. So as a reward,” Allura squeezed Lance’s shoulder and winked. “You and Keith are off drink duty. Go have fun on the dancefloor before we close.” Lance jumped and you could practically see a tail wagging behind him.</p>

<p>“Fuck yes! Allura you are the best.” A quick hug then Lance peeled off his blue vest and ran dance with a group of girls and a fresh wave of whoops and hollers erupted.</p>

<p>“You too Keith, you did well so go take a break before clean up.”</p>

<p>“No I’m good so I’ll stay here.” Allura fixed Keith with her best stare.</p>

<p>“That wasn’t a suggestion. I am telling you to get out from behind this bar.” Scowling Keith folded up his vest and shuffled out to lean on the farthest wall from the dance floor. The crowd pulsed with life has hands flew up, hips swayed and booties shook. The beat thrummed through every bone in Keith’s body, roaring like a second heartbeat. Keith’s eyes scanned the crowd but after several attempts by both sexes to get him to dance he just stared at the floor. That is until Lance got his eyes on Keith.</p>


	2. Out of all the people in the club I saw you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets drunk off the crowd and Keith is forced onto the dance floor.

Lance didn’t have anything to drink (that was alcoholic) but the motion of the crowd as well as the individual bodies around him made Lance feel light headed. Hips swaying and hands traveling wherever they may, Lance’s senses were overwhelmed with touch, the smell of sweat and lust and the roaring beat that deafened him. Eyes lidded he let himself drift through the current of bodies and Lance wished he could ditch the black long sleeved shirt, but it was the only one he had with him so he compromised by undoing the first three buttons along with the bottom two to allow what little air to brush his skin. It was better but he could still feel beads of sweat trickling down his spine.

 

Lance didn’t know what caused him to look up at that moment, it could have been the song transition or the fact that he had moved to the edge of the sea of people. But whatever it had been his eyes locked onto the black haired boy leaning by the bathroom sign and in the instant something snapped. Lance was no longer in what was once a packing of people to him, now it was only a sea of lights and faceless bodies. He'd never felt alone on a dance floor until that moment, it was just Lance, the music and grumpiest face he'd ever seen at a club. It was almost comical. 

 

Lights flashed, colors spilled over the dance floor but with his eyes were locked on target, Lance’s vision was black and white. Maybe it was the song's influence, Kim Cesarion was pretty convincing in that moment. Whatever it was Lance didn’t care, leaving the girl he had been dancing with behind he made a beeline for Keith. Sweat was visible on Keith’s temples as Lance got closer, lots of things were visible to Lance right now but taking them all in would require more brainpower than he had at the moment so he pushed them aside. Gripping Keith’s hand in his own Lance leaned in to the other boys clearly shocked face, so far his lips brushed Keith’s ear. And when he spoke the tone Lance used surprised even himself.

 

“Dance with me.” A hoarse whisper but still somehow managed to sound like melting butter, even about the droning music. 

 

Keith shuttered under his touch, the raw desire in Lance’s voice and by the time Keith realized he was being pulled into the folds of the crowd it was too late. Lance had a vise grip on his wrist. Even though it was probably passed three in the morning the dancefloor was still packed with people and Keith was bombarded on all sides by bodies while Lance seemed unaffected. Like a fish in water, just working the currents. The only thing keeping Keith from being carried away was Lance’s hold on him.

 

“Lance, I want to leave.” Keith had to get real close so he could be sure he was heard but whether or not Lance did hear him it didn’t seem to matter. Because Keith had to get so close to Lance that the brunette took the opportunity to grab Keith’s hips and sweep them into rhythm with his own. Whatever Lance whispered into his ear next Keith didn’t quite catch but the tone in and of itself made the blood rise in his face. 

 

The lights flashing from above were just bright enough for Keith to follow a drop of sweat down the tan neck and disappear underneath a partially opened shirt revealing more of Lance’s chest then Keith would have liked. At some point the dark haired young adult noticed a hand lightly resting on his lower back. Turning his head Keith saw that Lance was no longer holding his hips, Keith was moving them all on his own and Lance was just keeping Keith pressed against him. It wasn't a hard press mind you, it was more like a suggestion to stay and Keith's body decided for him apparently because right up against Lance's body is where he stayed. And the odd thing was, Keith was starting to like it. All of it. The rippling pulse of the music, the loose easy motions of his own body (by this time the rest of him loosened up and they were moving with the crowd) and the hardness of Lance’s chest pressed against his own even the chill on his back from his sweat. All of it was just so….easy. It was simple to get lost in the music, to let himself become drunk off motion and music. 

 

But all good things must come to an end and Keith’s dancing bliss was no different. It wasn’t even anything major, all Lance did was brush his fingertips up Keith’s jaw and rested them lightly on the back of Keith’s neck. But that was enough to break whatever spell he was under because Keith gave a hard shove to Lance’s chest causing him to stumble back and Keith booked it full speed off the dancefloor. Leaving Lance feeling bewildered and a little bit stung. 

 

“Allura, Allura.” Keith slammed into the bar. “Give me to key to the lounge. I want to get a head start on cleaning.”

 

“What? Keith are you okay you look a bit flush did something happen?” Allura placed a concerned hand on his forehead but Keith brushed her away. 

 

“No I’m fine,” he lied. “I just want to get a head start on the clean up so we can all go home a bit sooner.” 

 

“Well okay, it is nice you are thinking of your co-workers but I don’t want you to do nothing but clean.” Allura pulled the keyring off her belt and Keith had to keep himself from snatching it out of her hand. God things had been so good not a minute ago, too good, and now he was freaking out over nothing.  _ Good job not being weird and reading into things Keith _ . 

 

“Yeah okay, tomorrow I’ll take it easy.” Another lie but Allura seemed too tired to catch it (which was surprising because Keith was a terrible liar, that  I was common knowledge) so she handed over the key and Keith bolted for the stairs. Locking the door behind him Keith slid to the floor and quietly groaned into his hands.

 

The lounge was dark but not entirely quiet. The music was muffled and distant but at least it didn’t vibrate Keith’s bones anymore. What was he doing? Letting Lance pull him onto the dancefloor, touching him like that. Keith shivered still feeling the warmth on his body were Lance had touched him. An absent hand ran across his chest, he could almost feel Lance's heartbeat, or was that the baseline? Gathering himself Keith stood and began to clean every inch of the VIP lounge, taking care to be extra thorough and didn’t stop until Pidge cut the music. 

 

By the time he left the safety of the lounge Keith had calmed down. The team had gathered around the bar for the evening (morning?) meeting so Keith joined them earning a single nod from Allura. 

 

“Alright everyone,” her voice was heavy with sleep and rough from talking. “Tonight was a brilliant success and I wanted to thank you all for agreeing to partner with me in this venture.”

 

“Can we go home now?” Pidge groaned from the bar top. “Some of us don’t get to sleep until tomorrow night when we open again.” Allura sighed.

 

“Yes, you are right Pidge. We can have the meeting at seven tomorrow. For now everyone go home and rest.” No one needed to be told twice, Pidge slid off the bar stool to go wake Hunk from the back so they could leave, Lance was half asleep standing and Shiro was rubbing under his eyes, a sure sign of how tired he was. 

 

Grabbing his jacket from under the bar Keith paused to check his belongings. “You need a ride Shiro or are you staying out again?” Shiro blushed faintly, another sign, and shook his head.

 

“No I um ah, yeah I’m staying out so I’ll see you in the morning.” Keith just nodded, understanding that Shiro wanted to be with his significant other, but as he passed Lance, Keith kicked his chair just enough to startled Lance awake. 

 

“ Estoy despierto, mamá!” Still half asleep Lance reverted to Spanish, which made Keith chuckle even when he was fixed with Shiro’s trademark and eyebrow-tastic ‘Dad stare’. 

  
“Lance go home, you need the sleep.” Allura settled Lance’s belongings beside him. Lance just mumbled as he rubbed his eyes and Keith was already out the door. Headed straight for the red motorcycle, Keith strapped on his equally red helmet and revved the engine into a loud purr. It wasn't as consuming as the clubs music instead it was soothing. Then sped onto the early morning streets letting the wind and speed tear away all of the unwanted feelings that were still lodged in his chest. 


	3. Bent but not broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets drunk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my chapters are always short. I just want to focus on one point per chapter so I can flesh them out.

Keith woke a quarter to one with the afternoon sun shining in his face. Blindly he rummaged around for his phone finding it under his pillow, the screen showed two texts and one missed call from Shiro. They were all inquiry about if he got home safely. Groaning Keith buried his face into the pillow and waited for his alarm to go off. When it did he begrudgingly shuffled his way into the shower. After he was clean and dry flicked on the T.V. to listen to the afternoon news while he ate. The cookie cutter anchorman drawled on about some celebrity trash while a townhouse fire was brushed over. Keith checked his phone, 1:45pm, he had just enough time to stop for coffee before going into work. Luckily there was one on the way to the plaza, so gathering his long sleeved black shirt for the club in his bag he pulled on a pair of dark washed jeans and his favorite red waist jacket, he headed out. 

 

Coffee in hand Keith walked his bike to the back of the bakery and let himself in. It was always quiet just after lunch so the guy running it was catching up on some project when Keith relieved him of his post. Sunlight streamed in through the large front window as Keith sipped his teeth-achingly sweet coffee. The guy (Keith could never remember his name but his bleach blonde side shaved hair was enough to recognize him by) before him was nice enough to leave him some leftovers from the night previous so Keith nibbled on muffins and bagels in between customers. Finally six o’clock rolled around and Keith locked up, barring the front, turning out the lights and finally locking the back door. He still had time to kill so Keith headed back to the coffee shop. They were open late so it was relatively busy at the end of the day but Keith didn’t mind it was a good chance to unwind before another busy night at the club. 

 

The barista winked at Keith as he handed him his coffee, Keith promptly ignored it and trashed the napkin this said baristas number. The last time Keith went out with someone who worked with coffee the guy never slept and rambled at all hours of the night calling and texting, Keith could not deal with someone so wound up. He wasn’t about to make the same mistake twice. In his pocket Keith’s phone buzzed, a text from Shiro. 

 

Shiro:  **Hey could you pick me up from the shop? I’m running a bit late.**

 

Keith:  **No problem, brt**

 

Finishing the last of his coffee Keith headed out to pick up Shiro. 

 

The garage was a small place on the edge of the plaza but Shiro was the best mechanic in town. He liked to keep his place small, Shiro had told him it made him feel more in control. When Keith pulled out front Shiro was just closing up, hair still wet from the quick shower he undoubtedly took. 

 

“Thanks Keith, you’re a lifesaver.”  The smile held on his lips was one that had been exclusively for Keith since they were young. He hadn’t even seen Shiro give that smile to Allura, at least not yet, but Keith knew it was an inevitability. But for now Keith just tossed the tall man the extra helmet then the two of them were off. He didn’t ride into work like he had out off it, if Shiro had known how he rode he surely would have given Keith a lecture so instead he drove a smooth even 25 mph. And by the time the two of them arrived it was just minutes before seven. 

 

Inside everyone was sitting around a few of the small round tables obviously waiting. Allura gave her brightest smile at the two as the entered. 

 

“Good now we just have to wait for Lance. Hunk didn’t you say he should be finished baking by now?” 

 

Hunk nodded. “Yeah he should be here any minute but just in case we should start, I’ll fill him in later.” Allura seemed resigned but spoke on anyway.

 

“Alright. Yesterday was a huge success, the bar had nearly perfect pouring, the kitchen ran extraordinarily smoothly under all that pressure and the music was just sublime. But there are things that can be improved and not all of them will happen immediately, some will just come with practice.” At that moment Lance burst through the door huffing and puffing. 

 

“Sorry for being late there was a muffin accident.” Hunk groaned.

 

“Did you spill batter on the floor again? Or did you over fill, again?” 

 

Lance sniffed. “No.” A short pause then Lance looked down at his shoes. “Yes and yes.” Pidge choked on a laugh and Hunk looked exasperated. 

 

“Did you at least clean up?” 

 

“Of course I did ol’ buddy ol’ pal.” 

 

“Ahem.” Allura cleared her throat to regain focus. “As I was saying, some things like faster drink times and better food running will take practice so I would like everyone to chip in where they can to help each other out. Alright meeting adjourned could everyone help give a quick clean up before we open?”

 

Allura really didn’t have to ask as everyone chipped in. Shiro swept the floor as Keith and Lance rewashed cups and utensils. Hunk went back to prepping the food with Coran and Pidge wiped tables. By the time eight rolled around the place practically sparkled and Allura opened the doors to a hoard of people. 

 

Dozens of people swarmed the bar shouting for drinks, as soon as one order was finished sixteen people pushed to get drinks. Lance and Keith slowly chipped away until there was only reorders, Lance seemed to be having a great time flirting with the customers while had made drinks but Keith’s cheeks hurt from smiling so much. Girls were constantly asking for his number and the only excuse he offered was “It’s against policy to give out my number.” One guy on Keith’s side of the bar was always reaching out trying to grab his wrist. He was clearly drunk and made rude comments and to Keith’s annoyance he couldn’t just ignore the man. But that didn't stop that tell tale prickle on the back of his neck.

 

“How’s about you and me get outta here baby?” His voice slurred with drink. Keith just smiled politely. 

 

“I’m afraid it is against the rules to go home with customers.” The man frowned, clearly unhappy his advances were shut down so easily.

 

“Who cares ‘bout rules, you’re cute ‘ll treat ya right.” Keith just finished mixing a drink when he placed it on the bar top for another customer and a man hand clapped down on Keith’s wrist. The grip was vise like causing Keith to hiss in pain. “I said I’d treat you right so stop resisting.” A violent yank pulled Keith cross the bar top, his hip bones catching the lip. Keith tried to pull away but the man help fast pulling him closer, he froze, what could he do? He was stuck, practically pinned and there was no way his voice would cut through the noise of the club and reach Shiro. Panic was setting in as the man's grip only tightened. Then a pressure against his shoulders and a hand closed around Keith’s upper arm.

 

“I ask you kindly to let my friend go, I believe he said he wasn’t interested.” Lance’s voice was strong and bordering and menacing as it cut over the thrumming beat of the music holding a cold edge. “If you don’t let go and leave I will have security escort you out.” Keith couldn’t see what Lance’s face looked like but whatever his expression it was worked. The man let go and stumbled away. Lance pulled Keith back behind the bar. “Hey you okay? Why didn’t you curse that guy out? That wasn't like you to freeze up? Keith? Keith breath!” Lance shook him gently and Keith let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. 

 

“Thanks for saving me,” Keith sounded small even to himself. “I-” Lance cut him off.

 

“What happened why didn’t you tell him off?” Keith just blinked and Lance sighed. 

 

“Well as long as you are okay I guess it’s fine. I’ll go tell Shiro to watch out for the guy and you stay here and do last call.” And with that Lance slipped out from behind the bar and was gone. Keith took a minute to collect himself before doing the last call, though he was still a bit jumpy when other patrons moved to fast, if only thankfully on the inside. By the time Lance returned Keith was already washing glasses. 

 

“Hey is your wrist okay? It looked like he had a tight grip on you.”

 

“Yeah ‘m fine don’t worry about it.” Keith tried to sound flippant but in reality his wrist hurt really bad, it would probably bruise and it ached but that was his own business, not Lance’s. Allura came by to relieve Lance and he almost flew onto the dancefloor. Keith just continued to clean. 

 

“You can go have fun too Keith, I can watch the bar.”

 

“No, I want to finish up so we can go home sooner.” This caused Allura to frown slightly but thankfully for Keith she didn’t press the issue. 

 

“I think Hunk made some extra food if you want to have a meal before we close.”

 

“‘Kay.” So Keith made his way into the backroom. Hunk saw passed out on the bench snoring softly. Poor Hunk, he had to get up so early to run the cafe and then run a kitchen until the wee hours. Keith tip toed as quietly as he could to replace the sliding blanket on the large man's chest. With that done Keith snacked on one of the plates covered with plastic, it was all good and of course it was, Hunk was a food genius. Checking his phone Keith groaned deep in his throat, it was only half past three. Still two more hours until he could leave and he didn’t want a repeat of the night before. But the gods must have smiled upon him because Coran popped his head around the door asking for help cleaning the VIP room. Apparently someone got too drunk and started throwing drinks. 

 

It was even worse than Keith had imagined. Stools were thrown into a pile haphazardly in a corner, liquor in puddles on the hardwood and papers were strewn about. Well at least it could keep him busy until closing. So mop in hand Keith started with what was in front of him, picking up what looked like flyers to another club or strip mall, he didn’t look too hard. 

 

The smell of mixed alcohol unabated and in such a large quantity made Keith feel a little light headed as he mopped and wiped tables. Whiskey and vodka with the sweet punch of fruit juice intermingling to create a sickly sweet scent that burned the inside of Keith’s throat. But it was cut when the floor cleaner was poured, flowers and trees masking the scent of liquor. When the room was no longer stinking of alcohol Keith replaced all of the chairs while checking for damage. Everything seemed fine apart from a few dents and dings but nothing broken or splintered.

 

“Ah I see you are nearly finished.” Coran appeared in the doorway thumping music behind him. “It was in a rather bad state but it looks good as new.” 

 

“Yeah the damage wasn’t too bad it was just a mess.” Coran nodded knowingly then rushed him out so he could weigh the bottles for ordering. Before Keith could blink he was at the bottom of the stairs looking out over the sea of dancing bodies. Lights flashed from above, coloring hair and from below throwing shadows distorting faces into twisted masks. Pidge was still in the DJ booth so it wasn’t time to see people out so instead Keith went back to the employee room to sit down. His head was still cottony from the liquor fumes.

  
Hunk was still sleeping peacefully on the bench when Keith stumbled in, head still spinning slightly. Sliding down the far wall he hugged his legs and breathed. Keith could hold his liquor when he drank but breathing it in was somehow different, like it hit him faster through his lungs but went away rather quickly, so the cool backroom air helped considerably. But not enough it seemed because when the door opened Keith looked up to see the tall tan boy step in, strands of hair plastered onto his forehead and neck with his face flushed from effort. And in one moment their eyes locked, brilliant blue with deep violet, then something inside Keith bent. It didn’t break no but bent, like when you mold a hard wire into a ninety degree angle. The pink already occupying Keith’s cheeks deepened into ruby. 


	4. WTF DON'T BE CUTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance have a smidge of bonding.

When Lance entered the backroom for a drink of water the last thing he expected to see was Keith slumped onto the wall and even more than that, Keith looking up at him with lidded eyes with red covering the apple of his cheeks. He looked like he was fighting off sleep but like ten times more intense. Keith’s breaths were ragged and broken, even more so than his own and Lance had just been dancing his heart out. The two men just stared at each other, but Lance broke first to look around. Hunk was still passed out on the only couch in the backroom, everyone else was out on the floor either cleaning or escorting out drunk patrons. What was Lance supposed to do, he bit the inside of his cheek while he thought and the first mistake of making eye contact with a partially drunk Keith a second time. Lance’s second mistake was not walking back out and his third was kneeling to talk to his co-worker. 

 

“Keith?” He kept his voice soft mostly so he wouldn’t wake up Hunk. “Buddy you okay? Do you wanna go outside and get some air?” Keith just shook his head, never breaking line of sight.  _ Well great what do I do now, _ Lance thought to himself. Silence persisted for several heartbeats while Lance waited for Keith to tell him what he wanted and when none came Lance tried again. “Do you want me to get Shiro?” At this Keith crunched his nose, an oddly cute expression on Keith’s ever serious face, which he found endearing. 

 

“No,” Keith’s voice was surprisingly not slurred but he was speaking in slang which was something he never did. “I don’ wan’ to bother him since he got a girlfriend.” Keith said ‘girlfriend’ like it was a curse and Lance had to bite his tongue to keep himself from laughing. Since Keith seemed genuinely distraught at the distance growing between him and his brother. 

 

“What does Shiro do when you get upset?”

 

“Wha?” 

 

“Like I mean,” Lance had to cough as he felt heat rise over his neck. “What did he do when you were younger to comfort you?” Keith looked at him for a long moment, thinking so hard Lance could almost see his brain working behind the others eyes. 

 

“When I was lil’ Shiro would pat my head and ruffle my hair when I cried or when I couldn’t cry.”

 

“The fuck! Something that cute happened and it was you!!!” Lance’s shouting made Hunk’s gentle snoring hitch and Lance clapped his hands over his mouth. Keith scowled up at him. 

 

“Shiro did a lot of cute things when we were younger.” Now Lance did chuckle into his cupped hand, that wasn’t what he meant but oh well. When Lance got a hold of himself he spoke even softer than before.

 

“Okay okay, I’m sorry. Here.” And reached out to tousle Keith’s hair, it was silky, even more so than Lance had imagined. Not that Lance fantasized about touching Keith’s hair because he most certainly did not. Keith protested but only a little, quickly humming contentedly from what Lance could only guess was memories. This went on for a solid sixty seconds before Keith pressed his cheek into Lance’s palm, it was warm and the gesture itself was enough to set anyone off. The heat from Lance's neck worked it’s way up to his cheeks.  _ Fuck fuck fuck fuck, why did he have to turn so cute. _ But luckily for Lance’s sanity Allura popped her head in giving Lance the perfect opportunity to pull away. 

 

“Ah, just the two boys I wanted to see. Could you and Keith check inventory real quick before we start closing?”

 

“Ha ha, sure thing princess.” Somehow Lance managed to cover up his embarrassment but only just barely. Allura beamed her brightest smile at him then disappeared just as quickly as she arrived. Lance sucked in a deep calming breath turning his attention back to a still disoriented Keith. “Okay Keith, you heard the boss. Gotta do inventory.” Lance reached down to take the other man’s hand and pull him up. Keith came up easier than he had expected so all the extra force pulled Keith right into Lance’s chest. Keith slammed into him hard but quickly stood still leaning heavily on Lance, head resting on his shoulder. 

 

“You know, I don’t think I ever told you that you have a really nice chest.” It was barely a whisper but Keith was so close to his ear that the breathy words sent shivers down his spine and the blush worked it’s way fully up to his ears. 

 

“Okay!” Lance pushed Keith back by the shoulders. “Let’s go to the back, you can sleep while I do inventory.” And with that Lance strode stiffly out of the employee room and into the stockroom. Inventory check went smoothly because Keith huddled in a cool corner out of direct line of sight so Lance could focus. After a while Lance could tell Keith wasn’t really drunk but probably exhausted and riding on the overwhelming scent of alcohol that clung to the air. And being in the chilled storage room seemed to help a bit, but not with the sleepiness. 

 

Most everyone was gone when Lance handed Allura the inventory log, Hunk had packed up and left with Pidge. Hunk, Pidge and Matt all stayed in the same building so they often went home together. Though it took a while since Matt is majorly overprotective, acted like a chaperone when the three of them wanted to hang out, but Matt was pretty cool altogether. Shiro was already gathering his stuff to leave and Coran was going over the register. 

 

“Thank you Lance,” Allura sounded as tired as Lance felt. “I really appreciate you doing this. Are...Are you sure Keith's okay? He looks a bit unstable.” Lance waved her off. 

 

“Yeah he's good, I'll stay with him out back and wait for him to wake a bit more before going home.” Allura just nodded and the two young men made their way to the back parking lot. 

 

It was deathly quiet back there at that time of night and it was dark as sin but it was safe. A good place to chill with your bud as you wait for him to come to. Propping both of their bodies and the flank of Keith motorbike was difficult but Lance managed it, the only compromise being Keith's head was now resting on his shoulder and he was again stroking Keith's to soft for its own good hair. Lance could admit, if not out loud then to himself he, he was jealous of Keith's hair. Maybe he could find a sneaky way to ask about the shampoo he used? Probably not. 

 

The sounds of the dead plaza was nice, the breeze whistling through the ornate fountain at the center, the waning chirping of crickets, and the indescribable sound that just is the night. So different for the day but in a way you could never find the heart of. It was calming, just being still within it, the warmth of another pressed tightly to his side. 

 

But as the creed of the universe, the good came to an end. Keith stirred beside him and Lance let go. 

 

“Hey man you okay to drive home?” Keith rubbed at his eyes and stretched, it was a mundane action but it left a grain of warmth in Lance's heart. 

 

“Yeah,” oh god Keith's groggy morning voice was just too much. “I'll be fine. Thanks for sticking around with me.” Lance smiled, it was an easy smile. 

  
“No problemo, that's what friends are for. Be safe going home.” And with that Lance removed himself from Keith bike and strode over to his own car, his exhaustion ebbed slightly and started the drive home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to everyone who waited so long and so patiently for the new chapter. I hope it isn't too short but I'm only just now getting my groove back so hopefully the next update won't take half a year lol


End file.
